


Criminal Minds OneShots

by xxcat112



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcat112/pseuds/xxcat112
Summary: A collection of one shots that I have written for different characters in the show. Some things are canon and some are original ideas. Spoiler warnings for anyone who hasn’t watched up to at least season 12 since I know they put 13-15 on Hulu instead of Netflix. Not sure how many I plan to put in here but I’ll probably go until I get tired of them! Enjoy!
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	1. It happened twice and you didn’t notice

Storming into the conference room the local police had supplied, Dr. Spencer Reid is well aware of the fact that his passive-aggressive comments towards JJ have not in fact gone unnoticed and is now tailing him to get a reason as to why he’s acting this way.  
“Spence, we’ve gotta talk about this..” JJ pleads to no avail  
“Don’t wanna talk about it” Spencer mumbles as he gathers the files spread across the oak wood table in the room  
“I get it okay? You’re disappointed with the way we handled Emily..” JJ fires back trying to get him to open up.  
“Listen, I’ve got a lot going on, alright?” He says dodging her statement and continuing to put together the files, brushing against her to reach for something at the other end of the table.  
“You know what ‘I’ think it is?” She argues back beginning to get riled up  
“What?” Spencer spits out annoyed. He moves to walk out of the room, beginning to feel overwhelmed at the tension in the tiny space.  
“You’re mad that Hotch and I controlled our micro-expressions at the hospital and you weren’t able to detect our deception..” JJ growls out, leaning on the back of one of the office chairs. And in that moment, she saw a switch in the man she’d once gone on a date with; the man she called her best friend; the man who was The Godfather of her first born. He went from passive-aggressive straight to enraged.  
“You think this is about my profiling skills?! Jennifer, listen! The only reason you were able to manage my perceptions is because I TRUSTED you! I came to your house for 10 weeks Jennifer, 10 goddamn weeks in a row, crying over losing a friend, someone whom I had trusted to talk to about my mom, about the headaches I had, the FEAR of the possibility of having a schizophrenic break, and not once did you have the decency to tell me the truth. So don't stand there all high and mighty thinking your hands are clean. Cause they’re just as filthy as Hotch’s for lying to an entire team of profilers everyday until he left to go halfway across the world to work in the desert.” He yells, forgetting they were standing in the middle of a police precinct, in the middle of a case.  
“I couldn’t, you know that, the less people we told the better. Ian was after families and we were the closest thing to family she had.” JJ argues, trying to save herself but digging her hole deeper in the process.  
“You ‘couldn’t’ or you ‘wouldn’t’? Because I’m thinking you didn’t want to!” He formulates skeptically.  
“No! I couldn’t!” JJ snaps back, frustrated to be having this conversation in the first place. Spencer looked away for a moment to collect his thoughts and attempt to calm down a bit before looking back at her again with rage in his eyes.  
“What if I had started taking dilaudid again? Would you have let me? I mean shit, there was so much you couldn’t say or do, so would you have let me or could you not bring yourself to think about what losing Emily, could have done to me?” He argues, balling up his right hand into a fist.  
“You didn’t though...did you?” JJ asks quietly, nervous as to what his response would be. She thought back to all the times he had come over and couldn’t remember a time that he seemed any different than usual and came up empty.  
“No, but I seriously thought about it! Did you know that addicts have a higher chance of relapsing after a traumatic incident? I would accurately describe Emily’s “death” as a traumatic incident, whether it was real or not. Because believe it or not, the grief I suffered and the grief that Derek Morgan suffered and Penelope Garcia suffered as well as Ashley Seaver, David Rossi, and so many other agents suffered was real.” Spencer accused, putting air quotes around death because she’s very clearly not dead. He turns around to start walking away when JJ calls out to him, forcing him to turn back around.  
“Spence!” JJ cries, tears welling in her eyes that are threatening to spill over. “I’m sorry!”  
“It’s too late for sorry’s alright?! Wanna know why Jennifer?!” Spencer growls, as he slowly walks back over to her.  
“Because while we were tasked with saving Declan from international terrorists which by the way one of them Emily slept with for crying out loud, i got a call from New Orleans. Take a guess at who called Jennifer? Or better yet” he yells turning to face his team with newfound fury and anger building inside him. “Why don't you all join in this little party, take a guess at who i got a call from, ill give you a hint, how about that. While we were off chasing the demons of your past, Emily, I got a call from the New Orleans police department.  
Is this Spencer Reid—yes that’s me may i ask who’s calling—this is detective Olsen with the NOLA PD—how can i help you today—we regret to inform you that Ethan Lance was found dead this morning, it looks like it was a robbery gone wrong. His killer has been arrested and is awaiting trial right now but you were on his emergency contact list on his phone and we figured we should call you. Does he have any other family—uh..no..they uh no—okay well we would like to have you claim the body then if you’d be able to come down?—he wanted to be cremated, I'll pay for everything but I can’t come down, just have the funeral home send me his ashes. Thank you for calling me—of course Mr. Reid, i am terribly sorry for your loss, I'll pass along the memo to the coroner and he will arrange everything else, expect a call from them in the next couple days—thanks, bye.”  
Spencer recited, not bothering to wipe the tears that were falling from his eyes.  
“So while we were all off saving the world because of you Emily, not only did i not get to say goodbye once but freaking twice! So forgive me if i don't trust any of you right now because not once did anyone check on me at all afterwards. Did anyone even notice that I was the only agent who denied reinstatement at the hearing and took a leave of absence? I bet not right but now that you think about it my not being there makes sense doesn’t it? Hotch, write me up if you want to. Hell if you want to fire me that’s fine too, but I’m not finishing this case with you all. I'm going home.” Spencer snaps taking his gun and badge off and dropping them on the table, along with the files he had been holding prior to their argument, and walking out of the police precinct dialing a cab service to take him to the hotel they had been staying at during their investigation.

Meanwhile inside the precinct, everyone was bewildered by the explosion that had just happened.  
“Wow…” Derek gaped, stunned at his friend’s outburst.  
“Jayje—“ Emily started but stopped when she saw the look on her friends face, cheeks stained with tear tracks and eyes red and puffy.  
“Don’t, he’s right. He slept on my couch for 10 weeks crying over losing you and I had all the power to end his suffering. And then he finds out you're alive and his best friend since childhood is no longer alive? I would be fuming at me too.” JJ cries, dropping down to rest on the heels of her feet. The sound of Derek’s phone ringing breaks them out of their trance and they try to compose themselves the best they can.  
“CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY OUR BOY GENIUS IS ON HIS WAY TO THE AIRPORT INSTEAD OF IN THE PRECINCT WITH YOU?!” Penelope yells into the phone and everyone is quiet once again until Hotch speaks up, clearing his voice a couple of times to void himself of emotion for the young man he had thought of as his son.  
“He needs to clear his head Penelope, he isn’t doing well and he elected to leave—“  
“Don't lie Aaron, its unbecoming. The kid went off on JJ about the whole situation with Emily and then he told us about Ethan’s death..” Rossi explained looking around at everyone’s dull expressionless faces.  
“You mean to tell me, that NONE of you knew Ethan had died?! And you lot call yourselves profilers..we aren’t done with this you know..” Penelope says as she begins to talk about what she found regarding the case.

Several hours later when the case was wrapped up with a nice little bow and everyone was packed and loaded on the plane, did anyone attempt to break the tension that had brewed between them all day since their argument.  
“What do we do about Reid?” Derek asks glancing around the jet’s tiny metal frame to the faces of his teammates.  
“I think we need to give him some time...and some space to cool down and when he does i think we all need to apologize for not being there for him. It seems like Garcia was the only one who knew what happened, why didn’t he reach out to us?” Emily says slowly trying to get a read on the team’s facial expressions, as everyone nodded they came to a silent conclusion that they would need to take it day by day.

After a long week of struggling through cases without their favorite Doctor, a familiar face appeared in the bullpen with a letter and an empty box, bypassing everyone’s greetings, he walked straight up to Hotch’s door and entered without so much as a knock.  
“Reid, what can i do for you?” Hotch asks, releasing his grip on the ballpoint pen he had been using to sign off on the endless stacks of paperwork cluttering his desktop. After a moment of silence, Reid drops his official ID badge on the desk along with his letter of resignation and turning to walk out without an explanation.  
“Reid—are you sure you want to do this?” Hotch asks tentatively, knowing that once he puts it through the system, it becomes permanent.  
“As sure as you were when you elected to sit there on that chair and lie to my face about Emily being dead. Good luck to you cause there’s not another Dr. Spencer Reid out there.” He says pulling on the door handle and walking to his desk, unlocking the drawers and stuffing the contents inside the empty box.  
“Kid—pretty boy—where are you going?” Derek asks as a look of confusion sweeps across his face before it contorts into shock at the sudden realization of him leaving.  
“I told you Derek, I can’t work around a team of profilers that dont even notice that one of their own is going through another personal loss. It’s a shame too because I would have thought you would’ve left before me but hey! What do i know? I’m just a kid who can’t be trusted with confidential information but can be trusted to wield a weapon. I’ll see you ‘round Derek” Spencer says brushing past him and the group of astonished profilers that he used to call family. Getting into the elevator for the last time, he knew in his heart that the only person he would stay in touch with would be Penelope. Glancing up from the box in his arms, he watches the group stand there, faces twisted into a range of emotions from anger to pain, fade from view as the elevator doors close with a click and the metal cube begins its descent for Dr. Spencer Reid’s last time.

“Suffering is part and parcel of extensive intelligence and a feeling heart.”  
-Fyodor Dostoyevsky


	2. I Can’t Just Act Like Nothing Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um. Spoilers for the end of season 7. If you cried at the end of the episode ‘run’ you’ll probably cry here too so uh grab some tissues?

Pulling up to the Rossi mansion a few days after a bomb took out a bank, a duo of killers kidnapped will and ended up with him being chained to a bomb, the last thing she wanted to do was tell her team that she was leaving again. Emily, sat in the driveway with the car off listening to the low hum of people talking in the distance realizing that tonight would be the last time she would ever see the people she called her family. Taking one final deep breath she got out of her black 2 door Nissan and locked it behind her, beginning her trek up the 20 or so stairs in front of Rossi’s place. She knew there was no need to knock, considering the neighborhood and the fact that a team of agents were just in the backyard. Pushing the one of the double doors open, a waitress donned in a white shirt and black pants offered her a glass of champagne which she gladly took, knocking back half of it immediately, to calm her nerves. Walking through the foyer, Emily reminisced on the many memories of pasta nights and team sleepovers after some of the more horrible cases they had. Being close to each other, knowing that everyone came out mostly okay, was a sort of comfort to the group. Emily stopped in front of a photograph that was hanging on the wall, it was a group shot taken after JJ had given birth. Everyone was crowded around the hospital bed with JJ, Will and baby Henry in the center of the frame. The sound of someone walking up behind her made her jump a little and turned around to see who it was. Derek smiled and offered his arm for her to grab, she reciprocated by wrapping her hand around his bicep and they walked towards the back of the house. Upon getting closer to the back door Emily stopped walking, pulling Derek back with her. She took a deep breath and felt her eyes get blurry and she knew if she didn’t compose herself in the next 30 seconds she would be balling her eyes out in front of him.  
“Em..What’s going on?” Derek whispers, masking his curiosity with concern at the sight of welled up tears. Emily shakes her head and looks up at the lights above them, trying to force the tears away by blinking rapidly.  
“Emily, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but it's exactly why we need to talk about it. You're almost in tears and the thing hasn’t even started yet. This has nothing to do with cracks in the foundation or whatever bull excuse you’ve tried to come up with over the past couple weeks, so what's really going on?” Derek asks, his tone a bit firmer now that she’s calmed down a bit.  
“No but it's a sign..” Emily responds smirking slightly due to the teasing tone in her voice masking the hurt behind it.  
“Please don't tell me youre going to go all free spirit on me.” Derek huffs, rolling his eyes playfully.  
“I..almost blew up yesterday..twice might I add-“ Emily responded and her voice raised in pitch slightly as she cringed internally.  
“I know” Derek sighs  
“That’s about as grounded as you can get..” Emily frowns, hoping he sees through the statement and understands the meaning behind it. His eyes soften and she feels her heart cracking slightly as he realizes the true meaning of her not putting down roots in town.  
“You wanna leave...don't you?” Derek asks softly and she immediately jumps to explain.  
“I didn’t say that…” She explains, trying to deny the accusation.  
“That’s the only reason you would be this quiet and shaken up Emily..” He says and Emily feels her walls being torn down with each moment that goes by. Shuddering, she wipes under her eyes carefully to remove the beginnings of salty tears that formed by her waterline. She looks up at him with a pained expression before scanning the room to make sure no one is listening.  
“Can we please..talk about this later?” Emily whispers, knowing that if she raises her voice anymore she might actually cry this time.  
“No...how long have you been thinking about this?” Derek questions, and she knows from his tone of voice that he’s beyond hurt that she’s lied to him, again, and didn’t say anything about her internal battle with herself.  
“Honestly..” She starts looking to him for confirmation to continue and he nods, gesturing for her to continue talking.  
“Since I got back..” Emily explains and her voice cracks halfway through those four words. Sighing she looks back up at his pained expression and she knows that leaving is going to kill this team.  
“...Really?” Derek breathes, a mixture of shock and disappointment laced in his voice and it takes everything in her to not breakdown in front of him.  
“It’s not you guys...I love you. But, I just can’t grab on to my old life and pretend like nothing happened because that’s not true. Derek, I died in that ambulance that day and they brought me back to life. In the moments where I was going after Doyle, the only thing going through my mind was protecting all of you, and in my final moments right before I coded on the way to the hospital, I thought to myself if I die today. I'll be happy knowing I did everything I could to protect them. And Doyle knowing I’m dead would take the target off the teams back. I can’t just act like nothing happened and everything is fine because it isn’t. I was undercover for 2 years as Lauren, when I came out of the case and they closed it and sent me on my way..I had no clue who I was. I couldn’t be Lauren, who I had spent 2 years being, but I forgot how to be Emily, and right now...I’m forgetting how to be Emily again..” She explains, choking back sobs that are clawing their way up her throat.  
“Is this about Easter?” Derek argues quietly.  
“No..but he did ask me to run the London field office..” She replies, biting her lip to hold back the tears and he shakes his head in disbelief.  
“And you're gonna do it?” He questions and she nods slightly before looking out into the backyard to see a few members of the team interacting with each other. Laughing and smiling amongst one another.  
“Ah—he—just asked yesterday..” She breathes out a laugh, deflecting the question away.  
“But—you’re thinking about it?” Derek asks again and she sighs, beginning to feel slightly annoyed at the interrogation.  
“I-I don't know yet..I thought buying a house a-and putting down roots was going to fix this feeling. That it was gonna..give me..what I wanted..but it hasn’t...it’s bigger than that.” Emily explains sadly, glancing up to witness Derek’s reaction, when she realizes there is no visible reaction from him she sighs heavily, gripping the champagne flute tightly to calm her shaking hands.  
“You think I should stay..?” She asks puzzled and he takes a moment to breathe, contemplating on how to phrase his emotions.  
“..I think I miss you already..” Derek huffs and what tiny bit of resolve she had left was shattered by his phrase and a few tears ran down her face. Quickly swiping them away with the back of her hand, the sound of high heels on the floor drew her attention from the ground to eye level, to see Penelope stumbling in from somewhere in the mansion.  
“What?” Penelope asks, noticing the glum looks on both Emily and Dererk’s faces. Emily stutters before laughing softly.  
“I’ll tell you later..” Emily says, forcing a smile on her face.  
“I do not like the sound of I'll tell you later..” Penelope mumbles, glancing back and forth between Derek and Emily.  
“It’s JJ’s night I don't want to—“ Emily says gently, deflecting the question away from herself.  
“All right, if you are telling me that there is something bad happening right now, to balance out the goodness that is tonight, I will have none of it because I don’t believe in that..although its totally one of the truths of life, isn’t it? The bitter and the sweet mixed up together—in a cosmic soup that we’ve all signed up for.”  
“Penelope! Breathe.” Derek reassures her, turning her body to face him as she rambles leaving Emily snickering at her slightly tipsy friend.  
“I think Kevin’s here tonight. It would make sense that he would come tonight, don’t— he’s here. He’s here and he’s with her, so I’m gonna go somewhere which is not—mm—that is not here.” Penelope stutters, drinking half of her drink in one go before bumping into Hotch, Beth and Jack.  
“Hi Penelope!” Beth smiles glancing around at us.  
“Hello, hello, hi..” Penelope spits out rushing past them, leaving Beth and Hotch chuckling before both turn back to us.  
“Hello Emily!” Beth laughs joyfully  
“Hi, nice to see you!” Emily laughs awkwardly, forcing a smile on her face.  
“It's nice to see you too! Hey Derek!” Beth replies  
“Hey Beth, whats up Hotch? Oh look out! Look who it is, little man Jack, gimme some.” Derek says, bending down to his height, holding out his hand to give Jack a high five and he slaps his hand as hard as he can for a child of his size.  
“Hey, guess what? They got a really cool fountain right over there..you wanna check it out with me?” Derek questions, pointing off in the direction of the backyard for him to see.  
“Sure!” Jack replies, smiling sweetly.  
“I wanna see too!” Beth adds smiling down at Derek and Jack’s interaction.  
“All right come on! Go, go, go, go!” Derek says grabbing his hand and running off with Beth in tow, leaving Hotch and Emily standing in the doorway. He walks over to her, letting her steer the conversation forward.  
“How are you?” Hotch asks and she inhales deeply before blowing the air out of her mouth shakily, mentally preparing herself for a repeat of the conversation she had with Derek moments before.  
“That bad huh?” Hotch guesses as she lets her mouth drop open for a moment in absolute shock that he can read her like a book.  
“What..?” Emily replies after a moment.  
“That’s your tell..” Hotch comments making her eyes go wide in shock.  
“It is?!”  
“Mmhm.” Hotch replies smirking slightly  
“For how long?” Emily asks, stunned at the revelation.  
“Uh, ever since I've known you?” Hotch replies, slightly confused at her ignorance for her own tells.  
“Ugh—well, you’ve got one too..” Emily replies teasingly.  
“I do?” Hotch laughs and Emily chuckles at the playful banter between them.  
“Yeah..only I’m not going to tell you what it is or you’ll stop doing it..” Emily teases smiling softly.  
“I see..” Hotch says smiling.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Hotch asks after a moment and Emily’s smile fades away, only to be replaced by what could be called a grimace.  
“Absolutely, but not now..” Emily frowns, shaking her head slightly.  
“First thing tomorrow?” Hotch asks sadly and Emily nods in agreement, plastering a fake smile on her face.  
“It’s a date..” Emily confirms as Hotch turns to walk away, leaving her standing in the alcove alone. The ceremony started soon after and everything went beautifully, from the ceremony, to the dinner and finally the dancing. Emily spent a couple minutes just walking around the perimeter of the dance floor, observing her friends as they danced happily with their partners and switching up every so often. Eventually she gets pulled in to dance with her friends for the last time and immediately feels her heart sink, knowing that by this time in 48 hours, she’ll be on a plane flying half way across the world. As the night draws to a close, she taps Hotch on the shoulder subtly pointing towards the door to let him know she’s leaving. He nods and smiles slightly turning back to face Beth and a sleeping Jack in her arms, continuing to sway back and forth to the song that was playing. A tap on his shoulder draws his attention away from them as Rossi motions for him to come off to the side for a moment.  
“She’s leaving, isn’t she?” Dave asks and Hotch turns to look at the dance floor. He doesn’t even have to ask to know who he’s inquiring about.  
“Yeah, she is..and Interpol before you ask where she’s off to.” Hotch responds walking back to Beth, leaving Rossi standing off to the side with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a glass of scotch, as he reflects over the past couple months.

Meanwhile Emily drives back to her apartment for the last time grabbing everything out of the car and bringing it inside with her. After unlocking the door and turning off the alarm, she drops everything on the couch and heads towards the master bathroom to shower the day away and sob silently in the comfort of her own house. Taking care to pack up the dress in the last open box, she jumps into her bed settling under the covers and drifting off to sleep with memories of the good times the team had together, floating through her mind.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
The next morning at the office was beyond emotional for not just Emily but Hotch as well, knowing that this is the last time they’ll both be in the same place for a long time. She walks through the bullpen and heads up to the conference room, dragging her hand along the table as she reminisces about the thousands of cases they briefed in there together, the parties, the movie nights, the good times, before walking out and towards Hotch’s office. Rapping softly on the open door frame , she’s stunned to see her soon to be former boss sitting in his chair in a polo t-shirt and jeans, an odd sight coming from their usual stoic suit wearing unit chief.  
“Emily, have a seat..” Hotch says, motioning to the turned chairs as he gets up and walks around to the front of his desk as she sits down next to him.  
“Hotch..just know, there’s nothing you could say at this point that would convince me to change my mind.” Emily mumbles softly, focusing her gaze on her broken fingernails.  
“Emily, I wouldn’t ask you to, I’ve seen how you’ve been acting these past couple months you’ve been back. I can’t begin to imagine how difficult it's been to push past the elephant in the room, so to speak.” He comments grabbing her hands with his own and squeezing them gently.  
“Hotch..I can’t, I'll tell you the same thing I told Derek last night. I just can’t grab on to my old life and pretend like nothing happened because that’s not true. I died in that ambulance that day and they brought me back to life. In the moments where I was going after Doyle, the only thing going through my mind was protecting all of you, and in my final moments right before I coded on the way to the hospital, I thought to myself if I die today. I'll be happy knowing I did everything I could to protect them. And Doyle knowing I’m dead would take the target off the teams back. I can’t just act like nothing happened and everything is fine because it isn’t. I was undercover for 2 years as Lauren, when I came out of the case, they closed it and sent me on my way..I had no clue who I was. I couldn’t be Lauren, who I had spent 2 years being, but I forgot how to be Emily, and right now...I’m forgetting how to be Emily again..I need to find myself again, and right now London seems like the best possible place for me to start over. Clyde offered me Interpol and an apartment close to the office and the jet to get over there, how could I say no when all I want to do is find myself Hotch?” Emily cries quietly as she looks up and meets her former boss’s eyes, seeing them red and puffy from tears as well.  
“Whatever you need to do to find yourself again, I would never try to stop you. And neither would the team, sure they’re gonna be devastated with your loss, but they know how important it is to be in touch with yourself because if you lose that, well, in our line of work we know the outcomes don't we?” Hotch says chuckling softly as she nods her head in agreement.  
“Well, I think there’s one last thing we need to do then..” Hotch says pulling her up by her hands and leading her out into the conference room.  
“Hotch, I was just in here before I came to see you. I don't need to come back twice..” Emily comments awkwardly laughing and he gently punches her shoulder and moves to open the door for her.  
“SURPRISE!!!” Everyone shouts, startling her momentarily, before regaining her ability to breathe.  
“You guys! What’s all this?” Emily asks, wiping away a few stray tears as she walks towards her friends, giving them all hugs.  
“You didn’t think we would let you leave without saying goodbye did you?” Rossi questions as he places soft kisses on both of Emily’s cheeks.  
“I’m really going to miss you guys..” Emily cries, pulling the girls into a group hug. They celebrate for a while, sharing stories from past cases, laughing at the antics they pulled during their time out of state, before reminiscing on the past couple months of craziness. Rossi clinking his ring against the plastic champagne flute draws everyone’s attention to him.  
“Well, we’ve been here before haven’t we? Emily, you’ve grown so much over the past couple of years and this team is more a family than my own. Your departure will be absolutely heartbreaking but its time for you to spread your wings. You will be missed deeply everyday but we couldn’t be more proud of you. To Emily!” Rossi declares and the rest of the team cheer in agreement.  
“To Emily!” Everyone repeats as a few tears slip down her cheeks. Today might not be happy, but it’s the first step in the right direction for Emily to find herself again.

“I’ve always heard, every ending is also a beginning and we just don't know it at the time. I’d like to believe that’s true.”  
-Emily Prentiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry, I was full on crying at the end when I finished writing this. A lot of things about criminal minds bother me, and the wedding scene is one of them. Of course jemily is teased with the looks they give each other and even though Emily says she’s leaving to go to Interpol, what’s really the reason she’s leaving? is it because of JJ getting married or is it actually because she feels like she doesn’t fit in anymore? We also never get that nice conversation between Em & Hotch after the wedding, so this is my take on that “date” they planned to talk.


	3. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Spencer in a cafe after getting out of a toxic relationship. Fluff galore and happiness all over! Ive had this sitting in my google docs for like 3 months now. And to Slytherinhufflepuffraven1817, I am working on the part 2! I swear it! When I finish it I’ll post it ASAP! xx
> 
> Criminal minds x Begin Again - Taylor Swift (Red)

I woke up this morning in a good mood, after speaking with my therapist yesterday I feel myself starting to pick up the pieces of who I was, she told me I was going to have bad days and a lot of flashbacks but it was a sign of healing.

**_Took a deep breath in the mirror. He didn’t like it when I wore high heels but I do_ **

I laid my hand on my cheek realizing that for once I didn’t have bruises to try and cover up with pounds of makeup. I started getting ready for my day, even though I had nothing planned I wanted to do something nice for myself for once. Pulling my phone out and looking at the weather I decide to wear a spring dress with a jacket and some ankle boots with a small heel. I text Spencer to see if he wants to meet up for coffee at the cafe. After 10 minutes he responds saying “sure see you in 20 x” I get dressed and grab my headphones, keys and purse before heading towards the entrance to my new apartment.

**_Turn the lock and put my headphones on. He always said he didn’t get this song. But I do. I do._ **

I walk down the two flights of stairs before pushing the heavy iron door open. I walk towards the cafe down the street hoping that it’s not insanely busy. I try not to think about the last 8 months of how horrible Max had been, always blaming me if we were late to something even if it wasn’t my fault, taking his anger out on me and alienating me from my friends and family. I took a shaky breath and shook my head to clear the thoughts, trying to avoid a breakdown in the middle of the street. I finally reach the cafe and pull on the door letting the smell of coffee and pastries fill my nose.

**_Walked in expecting you’d be late but you got here early and you stand and wave. I walk to you. You pull my chair out and help me in. And you don’t know how nice that is. But I do._ **

We order and talk about everything and anything in between. I met Spencer 5 months ago here in this little cafe and I think about that day a lot. He asked about the book I was reading and then sat across from me rambling about the book and the author. I zoned back into the conversation making jokes left and right and laughing loudly with no care in the world.

**_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think its strange that you think I’m funny cause he never did. Ive been spending the last 8 months. Thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again._ **

The next time I saw Spencer he had come over to my apartment for dinner, I sent him into the den to put some music on while I finished cleaning up after we had finished eating. I hear him laughing to himself in the den so I flick the lights in the kitchen off and head over to the den to find him and see what’s got him laughing like that.

**_You said you never met one girl who had as many James Taylor records as you. But I do. We tell stories and you don’t know why. I’m coming off a little shy but I do._ **

As we continue to dance in the den to old records, Spencer trips on his own two feet and pulls me down with him, landing in a pile of limbs on the floor laughing until we cry. I think to myself how right everything feels and how this is how love should really be, laughing until you cry with someone who makes you better.

**_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think its strange that you think I’m funny cause he never did. I've been spending the last 8 months. Thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe. I watched it begin again._ **

It’s now the week before Christmas and Spence and I have been doing some Christmas shopping, him for his team and me. Myself however, only him and I start to think about how lonely this Christmas is going to be, no family, no friends. Spencer noticed I wasn’t right next to him anymore and turned back to ask what was wrong.

**_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up but you start to talk about the movies that your family watches. Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that. And for the first time. What’s past is past._ **

He reassures me that everything would be okay and if I really wanted to I could go with him to his “family’s” Christmas dinner, which was really just dinner with his team and then Christmas movie’s afterwards . I smile and nod agreeing that it would make me feel loads better just by being around people. Christmas Eve comes and I’m all dressed up in everything Max hated me in, and I feel incredible, for the first time in 3 years I feel normal, I feel happy and excited and nervous all at the same time. I feel powerful and confident enough to let myself be loved again. Spencer arrives to pick me up and we head over to meet up with his team. After meeting his team we all sit down for dinner and I sit back listening to them trade stories laughing loudly about whatever it was they were talking about. I look over at Spencer and he’s laughing at me and Derek's bickering and I feel my stomach erupt with butterflies.

**_Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it’s strange that you think I’m funny cause he never did. Ive been spending the last 8 months. Thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe. I watched it begin again. But on a Wednesday in a cafe. I watched it begin again._ **

I lean over to spencer and give him a small peck on the cheek and whisper thank you in his ear. His face burns red and he gives me a puzzled look. “Thank you for giving me a reason to believe in love again” I smile looking down at my lap then back at him. His soft eyes meet mine and he smiles, squeezing my hand that was in my lap, and for the first time in a longtime I think I’m going to be okay being in love again. I watched it begin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was technically the first one shot I ever wrote, so if its garbage I’m terribly sorry. I thought it was kinda cute when I wrote it a few months ago and i had been listening to Taylor’s RED album all day.


	4. I Owe You That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to believe that Hotch left without saying goodbye. They let Haley and Jack say goodbye when they entered Witsec, so why didn’t Hotch say goodbye when he went? What if he had left them a letter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had this beautiful format on google docs and it made it look like a handwritten letter and it was really sweet and made me cry every time I looked at it, but of course Ao3 doesn’t have the same formatting abilities so now it just looks boring.

October 5th 2016

Dear Emily,

I hate that I have to do this to you, I know that at one point in time I had accused you of being Strauss’ mole and you admitted that you had been in fact hired under false pretenses right before we left for that case out in Milwaukee. I remember apologizing for days afterwards about that, but this is something I cannot apologize for. I have lost enough with this job and as a father, I’m supposed to protect my son. Scratch was spotted outside of Jack’s soccer game a couple weeks ago, and then just a few days ago they saw him at his school lingering in the background.. Emily, I can’t do this job and be thousands of miles away from home and worry about Jack being safe. They’re moving the three of us into the program. I figured before I leave I would write you and the team a letter saying a last goodbye, I figured with the twelve years this team has spent together it's the least I could do. Emily, my last request as Unit Chief is to make you my successor, I know it's not fair of me to ask but I know you'll do great things. I've always known. Keep this team strong and in one piece.

To Spencer,

I know you hate goodbyes and this might feel like another William Reid scenario but I Promise it isn’t. I need to protect Jack and I know you understand that, no matter how hard it hurts right now. I've always thought of you as a pseudo-son and I am so proud of you. Please take care of yourself buddy and maybe one day when scratch is gone, and there's nobody threatening our families anymore, our paths will cross and we’ll meet again.

To Dave,

Thank you for everything. Actions speak louder than words and I know you believe that. And I know I didn’t always say it, but thank you.

To JJ, 

I am so proud of you, I’ve had the privilege of watching you grow from a young woman who was hired to handle the media into a wonderful mom and profiler. I expect to read about you making waves within the bureau one day. Watch over everyone and take care of your family.

To Penelope,

I still remember the day we met in that dingy interrogation room all those years ago, you were so vastly different from your bubbly personality and I felt like we never appreciated you enough. I once told you after a case that I know you see the good in people Penelope, and to this day, I never want you to change that. You bring a smile with you everywhere you go and I hope you never lose sight of that. Thank you for being the light at the end of the tunnel of horrible cases.

To Luke, Tara, Matt and whomever else you bring on after i've left,

This Team is a family, they will become more your family than your own flesh and blood. Seeing what we see everyday and standing on the frontlines, makes you really appreciate the people standing by your side. Always say yes to Rossi’s pasta and wine nights because you’ll never know when it could be the last one, always listen to Reid’s tangents about whatever if there’s time, because there was once a time where it's all I wanted to hear and couldn’t, always let Penelope make you laugh or smile because sometimes she needs it more than you do, it's part of who she is as a person. And lastly, remember these couple things.

  1. It’s okay to ask for help, don’t push them away.
  2. Yes there are monsters and it's okay to be afraid of them, but it's not okay to let them win and it's not okay to be one. -JJ said this on a case in LA 
  3. Always go with your gut, it just might be right
  4. Front sight, trigger press, follow through



I’m sorry I can’t be there in person to say goodbye, but I hope you all know that I mean that.

Sincerely,

Aaron ‘Hotch’ Hotchner

  
  
  
  


P.s Keep fighting the bad guys and come home safe

-Jack Hotchner


	5. CM vs. NCIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part two of ‘it happened twice and you didn’t notice’. Spencer is recruited for NCIS after leaving the BAU. A case Spencer has been investigating involves the FBI. The two teams cross paths and are forced to work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure how I feel about this one but my other idea I had wasn’t turning out the way I wanted it. I love the idea of Spence working for a different agency and having to work with the FBI again. Realistically he would probably never interact with the BAU in this scenario but it’s not realistic anyway. I have other one shots in the works and will probably be posting them when they’re done so it’s gonna be a bunch of chapters out at the same time. Might fuck around and post a chapter of “A Long Way From The Playground” we shall see!

When Spencer Reid left the BAU, he knew he could go anywhere he wanted with his 3 PHDs and genius status, however what threw him for a loop was the fact that mere days after leaving, NCIS recruited him and gave him his own task force and allowed him to recruit his own teammates, as they traveled across the globe solving crimes involving the Navy and Marines. The past three months however, he was stateside. So here he was a year after leaving the BAU, investigating a death on a destroyer with his team. It was the 4th body in a span of 2 weeks. He knew if he was still at the FBI, they would say that the unsub is devolving and his patterns are chaotic. But he’s not there and this isn’t a typical unsub, its mostly been young petty officers but this most recent one was actually an undercover FBI agent, which brought a territory war. Spencer sat in the fluorescent orange bullpen and tapped his pen against his lip as he flew through the file and looked through the paperwork. The elevator bell startled him, making him glance up towards the silver doors along the wall. Doing a double take, he could have sworn he just saw Hotch and JJ get off that elevator and glance around, ducking his head and sticking it back in a file he ignored the feeling of eyes on the side of his head. After a moment they walked away and Spencer heard Director Vance speaking in hushed tones but getting closer and closer to his desk.

“Yeah, we’ve had an elite team investigating these series of murders but after the fourth body, well we figured since it was one of yours you might as well help out.” Vance explained firmly.

“We appreciate that Director Vance, We requested a copy of the file but never received it hence why we are here today..” JJ said, making Spencer cringe. He purposefully didn’t send that file because it was his team, not theirs that was investigating.

“Of course, our lead agent is over here, he’ll be able to answer any of your questions. Although he might talk your ear off first before he gets around to it. He doesn’t shake hands though so don't be put off by his actions.” Vance chuckles standing next to Spencer's desk, making him glance up from the file.

“These are Agents-“ Vance starts, getting cut off by Spencer.

“Yeah, I know them. Agents, this is my case, we play by my rules okay?” Spencer says still not making eye contact with them. Vance just gives a brief nod and walks away leaving the two agents confused at the exchange.

“Uh, sure. I’m-“ 

“Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, JJ if you still like being called that, and Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, Hotch. Like I said. My case, my rules.” Spencer barks, writing furiously in his case notes as he talks. JJ and Hotch gawk, stunned at the agent’s orders.

“Ok, what do we call you then? You obviously know us but we don't know you..” Hotch questions, leaving Spencer laughing darkly.

“I guess a year does change things if you don’t even remember my name. Come on, we’ve got a crime scene to go to.” Spencer says finally closing the folder and shoving it in the drawer and locking it.

“Kane, Morgan, Anderson with me. These are agents from the FBI, more specifically the BAU. They’re helping us on the case so play nice, but they follow our rules not the other way around. Agents, this is Alicia Kane, Vince Morgan and Evie Anderson and me, well after working together for almost a decade, I guess it wasn’t enough to remember me.” Spencer says as he introduces everyone. Finally turning around to face the agents he smiles but it isn’t the same happy go lucky smile he used to wear all the time, it has dark and bitter undertones to it.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Spencer Reid, nice to see you again. Let’s go, Kane, call Ducky and Palmer and ride out with them? Morgan, grab the MCRT and drive over there with Evie. I'll meet you over there. You two, with me.” Spencer barks pointing at Hotch and JJ who are still stunned at his actions. He snaps his fingers twice, shaking them out of their trance and they run after him before the elevator closes.

“Spence-“ JJ whispers

“Not my name, Dr. Reid only, sorry but you lost that privilege a long time ago. And unless it's related to the case, I need both of your heads on straight or this isn’t gonna work. I've had four bodies and no results so unless you’ve got some explanation as to why I have no evidence I don't want to hear anything personal.” Spencer argues leaving no room for an answer. The elevator stops in the basement and they get off and follow Spencer to the jet black Dodge Charger that’s parked next to a huge truck that says MCRT on the side.

“Dr. Reid! When you get back, come see me in the lab! I should have the fingerprint analysis ready for you by then!” The gothic looking woman yells across the room smiling and waving at the group.

“Thanks Abby, you’re still my favorite, I’ll bring you back something sweet!” Spencer says slipping into the driver's seat and firing up the engine that purrs loudly in the large room.

“Who was that?” JJ asks curiously, turning around in her seat to look out the back window.

“Abigail Sciuto, basically Garcia but better. She hacks, works wonders with evidence and takes care of ballistics. You need anything to do with evidence you see her. Her lab is one floor up from the basement. Ducky and Palmer you'll meet when we get there but Ducky is Dr. Donald Mallard, but don't call him that, he hates it. He’s our in house medical examiner and expert on most things like me, Jimmy Palmer is his assistant. If you're lucky, you might get to meet Gibbs and his team. They’re excellent and work insanely hard to get the job done.” Spencer says weaving in and out of traffic to get to the port where the destroyer was.

“I know you said no personal questions, but I’m just curious. You could’ve gone anywhere, why NCIS?” Hotch questions glancing in the rear view mirror to meet Spencer's eyes, making him sigh in frustration.

“They recruited me days after I left, this team that I run now? We travel far and wide. We’ve tracked killers across the ocean and across continents. Think of it as the Naval/Marine version of the IRT where Matt Simmons works.” Spencer explains, pulling up to the port and throwing the car in park.

“If you’re gonna call your team over here, you might as well do it now because there's no service when you get inside.” He says leaving them standing by the car while he meets his team on the destroyer.

“What the hell happened to the Spencer we used to know? This Spencer has seen something that I don't even want to imagine. He doesn’t ramble, he doesn’t share statistics like he used to, he’s just...different..” JJ says grimly and Hotch just nods, pulling his phone out to call the team.

“Yeah, I’m gonna send you the address. But put me on speaker first because I need to address something.” Hotch says looking up at JJ.

“What’s goin on man?” Morgan asks curiously 

“The case agent here, long story short, is a hard ass. We play by his roles and there are to be no personal questions. This guy and his team is the equivalent to our IRT. He’s seen some stuff that would leave most people traumatized. You’ll understand more when you see him and you get here but Derek…” Hotch explains, using his first name to drive the point home.

“Yeah?” 

“You, Dave and Emily are going to need to prepare yourselves the most. Tara and Luke will be okay…” Hotch says slowly.

“Why? You make it sound cryptic Hotch?” Morgan asks

“You’ll see what I mean when you get here. I'll see you soon.” Hotch says hanging up and gesturing to JJ to walk ahead.

Inside the ship, Spencer is kneeled down next to the body with Ducky and Palmer while Morgan, Anderson and Kane sketch, photograph and grab witness statements from the other sailors.

“Alright Duck, talk to me. What was this guy up to before he died?” Spencer asks firmly snapping on a pair of gloves he pulled out from his pocket.

“Well I can definitely say that whatever or whomever killed this young ‘sailor’ was ruthless. He’s got signs of manual strangulation as well as ligature marks on his wrists. But as always, I’ll know more when we get back to autopsy Dr. Reid. Mr. Palmer would you grab the gurney for me please? Dr. Reid, I hate to ask but, what do you know about the FBI they sent?” Ducky questions making Spencer shake his head.

“Ducky, please, not now. Short story, I was once on the BAU team. Long story is for a different day.” Spencer answers honestly, looking up at the medical examiner who nods in understanding. They work together to get the body back on the truck leaving Spencer’s team to finish up their documentation.

“KANE!” Spencer yells, startling Hotch and JJ who were walking up behind him. The young blonde pokes her head around the corner from inside one of the rooms down the hall before coming down the hallway towards them.

“Yes boss?” She asks hesitantly.

“Please make sure we get enough pictures to recreate the scenes, I do not want to make another trip out here. And come topside when you three are done. I’ll even let you flip for who gets to drive the truck back home.” Spencer answers firmly as she nods and runs back down the hall happier than she was before. He motions for them to follow him upstairs as he takes the stairs two at a time.

“Dr. Reid, what did the medical examiner say about the body?” JJ asks, struggling to keep up with his strides.

“Manual strangulation, petechiae around the corneas, ligature marks around the wrists. He’ll know more when he cuts them open. Anything else you wanna ask?” He answers honestly holding open the heavy metal doors for them as they shake their heads.

“Hey Hotch where’s—pretty boy?” Morgan yells from the parking lot where they were getting out of the car, making Spencer roll his eyes, slipping his sunglasses on before walking past the group to the car. 

“You fill them in, I’m going for coffee. Meet at the office in 45 and don't worry about the team, they know to head back when they’re done.” Spencer yells before getting in the car and letting the engine roar to life as he peels out of the parking lot, leaving the team in shock.

“Was that?”

“How?”

“What?..”

Dave, Emily and Derek say at the same time, stunned at the drastic change in their old friend. Looking back at their leader for answers, Hotch just sags his shoulders and sighs, pressing his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose.

“I told you, at first glance we didn’t even recognize him. Now you see why. Don't use nicknames with him. Dr. Reid is the only thing he’s allowed us to call him-“ Hotch says glancing around at his team.

“Yeah, and that’ll be the only thing you call him. You guys are that team he used to talk about. Back when he first hired us, he talked non stop about how he would make sure that he treated us differently than how his old team used to. He made it seem like you guys really fucked him over, so between you and me, I’d stay the fuck out of our way. We are fiercely protective of him and he’s saved our lives more times than anything and all of us agree that we would do anything for him. Mess one thing up with him and it won't just be the director on your ass.” Evie says harshly before throwing her backpack into the back and climbing into the truck, glaring at them in the process. 

“I’m serious, do not mess with the boss, he learned everything he knows from Gibbs. And he’s scary on a good day.” Kane says, reiterating what Evie had explained.

“I’m Vince Morgan, the first girl that spoke was Evie Anderson, and the girl who just hopped in the truck was Alicia Kane. They mean well, but the threat is serious. Fuck over the boss and you won’t just be worried about the director coming down on you. Y’all can follow us back to the office, Doc will meet us back at the office. Park in the parking lot and show your badge, we park in the evidence room.” Vince explains turning and hopping into the truck leaving no room for questions. The group run to their SUV’s and follow the truck back to the office.

*

*

*

*

*

After a long two days of tense working conditions between the two teams and several harsh arguments, they found their killer hiding out on a naval ship set to deploy, leaving Spencer and his team to make the arrest while the BAU watched from the parking lot. After a hectic 20 minutes with no response, they watch as Spencer pulls a young man in handcuffs off the ship and throws him into the back of a cop car, banging on the roof before the car takes off. Walking over to his former team, he stands in front of them with his arms crossed across his chest. His current team standing behind him protectively.

“Well you got your killer Hotchner, you can meet him at the office to deal with the death of your undercover agent but It’ll only be after he’s been processed for the naval crimes.” Spencer states firmly.

“Perfectly fine Dr. Reid. I know you don't shake but it's been a pleasure working with you and seeing you again..” Hotch says hesitantly.

“You as well Hotch. All of you. I do miss you guys, but what you did was unforgivable. You can all reach out but understand this. It’ll never be what it used to be like when I worked there. At the BAU, I was able to do some of my best work, and that’s not to say that I don't do my best work here, because I love my team fiercely and entirely till the end. But I went through tragedy and none of you besides Garcia reached out, and to this day never reached out. Penelope is still the only one I talk to on a semi-regular basis. So eventually we could be okay, but it’ll never be what it used to be. It was exceptionally pleasant working with you again, all of you. Just fax me a copy of your completed paperwork when you’ve written your case reports. Safe travels.” Spencer says turning to walk away before stopping short in his tracks, looking back over his shoulder at the BAU who was still standing there.

“Hey Hotch?” Spencer says smiling softly.

“Yeah?” 

“For what it's worth, I never doubted your judgment. I may not have agreed with the call you made but I understand why you had to. Don’t beat yourself up over it. I forgave you a long time ago for the fake death thing. Just try harder to make up for everything else.” Spencer smiles, turning to walk towards the car leaving the team smiling softly as they watch the car drive towards the city. They knew it wouldn’t be overnight, but eventually they could each find their rebuilt friendships with their former genius and it didn’t take one to see that. As the weeks went on, each BAU member reached out to reconnect, taking extra care to rebuild the trust that had been broken long ago, and by the time christmas came around, both Spencer and Hotch’s teams sat around Rossi’s extravagant dinner table filled to the brim with different dishes. Rossi stands up and taps his knife against the wine glass in his hand, gaining everyone’s attention.

“So, last year, right here. We had a very different celebration. Last year we mourned the loss of a dear friend. But this year, it's vastly different. It hasn’t been easy and a lot of things went wrong, but right here with all of you sitting around this table for Christmas dinner, I’d like to think that sometimes good things still happen to good people. To our very own Dr. Spencer Reid, who we gained back in our life along with Ms. Alicia Kane, Mr. Vince Morgan and Ms. Evie Anderson, our family keeps expanding. So to family, new and old, may this next year bring happiness and health! Salud!” Rossi cheers as everyone clinks their glasses together. Inside the house, the laughter and love is abundantly flowing while outside, the world is quiet. The snowflakes fall covering the ground, the news is silent and for once, everything is okay in Spencer’s world.


	6. Meet The Parents! (And The Aunts And Uncles Too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack bringing home his significant other to meet his dad. LGBTQ+ and don’t you dare think about slandering this one shot. Don’t like it, don’t read. We’re all inclusive here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a short blurb last week about Jack coming out to his dad before he goes to prom with a guy and I thought it was the cutest thing in the world. So Jack is gay but instead of him going to prom, he’s coming out to his dad and then brings him home for dinner
> 
> *sort of inspired by my own coming out story*  
> I’m so proud of you! You are valid, you are loved and you are important so don’t let anyone let you believe otherwise! xox

Jack had spent the last five weeks tossing and turning every night at the thought of coming out to his dad, he knew his dad was generally an easy going guy but this was different. He didn’t know whether or not he would be shamed, or kicked out, or disowned and that’s what scared him the most. His boyfriend Sam, had come out and things had gone well, but his family was super accepting and loved Jack already as if he was their own son. Jack thought back to a couple days ago when he approached the topic of being in a relationship but keeping the pronouns neutral to test the waters first, and things had gone well, but his dad thought that he had a girlfriend. When he woke up today, he decided to talk to his dad again about it, when they had left witness protection three years ago, his dad had taken a job as a teacher so that we could have a semi normal life. Hearing the clattering of pots and pans downstairs, he knew his dad was just starting the day as well. Swinging his legs off the side of his bed, he stood up and threw on a sweatshirt before heading downstairs.

“Morning bud! I’m making pancakes, are you hungry?” Hotch asked his son, his smile fading quickly when he noticed Jack’s twisted expression.

“What’s going on Jack?” He asked, quickly becoming concerned.

“Um, I know we talked a few days ago about my relationship...but I wasn’t completely honest with you..” Jack whispered, looking down to avoid eye contact with his father. His dad pulled him over to the table and pulled out two chairs facing each other.

“Jack...is she pregnant?” His dad asked hesitantly, noticing his son wringing his hands together in his lap as he shakes his head violently.

“NO! No, no, no...nothing like that...but um you wouldn’t exactly have to um worry about that...if that makes any sense?” Jack explains, voice wavering towards the end of his sentence.

“...Jack..?” His dad whispers, gently reaching out to hold his hand in comfort. Jack inhales deeply and blinks rapidly, trying to will away the tears building in his tear ducts.

“Ireallyhopeyoudonthatemeandkickmeoutforthisbecausesamisntagirl!” Jack exclaims, rushing through his sentence without taking a breath. He looks up to his dad, noticing the confused expression on his face before looking back down again.

“Bud, I didn’t get any of that. Can you try again and slow down for me? Whatever has you so worked up, I promise I wont be mad..” His dad clarifies, squeezing his son’s hand gently in a reassuring matter.

“You say that now, but what if that changes? What if I say something and you decide you don't want me anymore?” Jack whimpers, gripping his dads hand tightly.

“I promise Jack, I swear to you..nothing you could say would make me love you any less. I hope you understand that, you are the best thing that I have in my life and I am so grateful to have you as a son. So I promise, nothing you say will change that…” Hotch says softly. Inhaling deeply again and looking up at his dad with a face full of tears, Jack tightens his grip.

“Dad...I really hope you mean that…” 

“I do, honestly I do..”

“Dad, Sam isn’t a girl...Sam is my...boyfriend, I-I’m gay…” Jack whispers, tears flowing steadily as he looks down at the tiled floor of the dining room.

“Jack, look at me please?” His dad whispers softly making Jack look up and surprise fills his face when he realizes his dad is crying too but also smiling.

“Jack Hotchner...There aren’t enough words to tell you how  _ proud  _ you make me. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me and I know it was a scary thing for you to do, but I swear to you I would never and could never hate you for being you. I wish your mother was here to see the wonderful young man you’ve grown into.” Hotch says, wiping his own tears with his sleeves. Jack launches himself into his dads arms and cries freely, a weight being lifted off the teen’s shoulders. After a few minutes, Jack’s sobs slow to whimpers and he calms down, pulling back to look at his dad who is smiling proudly.

“So, when can I meet this infamous Sam that makes you so happy? Don’t think I didn’t notice your change in mood these past couple weeks.” His dad smirks, chuckling when Jack pulls a face of embarrassment.

“Soon, is next weekend too soon?” Jack asks curiously, wiping the last of his tears on the sleeve of his hoodie as his dad nods in agreement.

“Sure thing bud..now how about pancakes and then you and me take the day off together?” Hotch questions, grinning at his son’s eager nod. Patting his knee, he leaves Jack sitting in the dining room to head back to the kitchen, retrieving his phone to cancel his classes and excuse Jack from school.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

The next weekend, Jack and Sam were driving back from the store, hand in hand while they sat in the car chatting back and forth about various topics. Pulling into the driveway, Jack notices the cluster of cars parked next door and motions to Sam who suggests a party of some sort and proceeds to name different kinds of parties ranging from PG to X rated, making Jack howl with laughter.

“Now why would you put something like that in my mind babe?” Jack exclaims in between fits of laughter.

“Why not? It’s only a suggestion! Maybe your neighbors aren’t of the vanilla variety! It’s plausible!” Sam laughs, grabbing the rest of the bags out of the back of the car. Jack laughs even harder and shakes his head, trying to erase the thought of his elderly neighbors hosting that kind of party. Walking through the garage door and into the house he turns around, facing Sam again.

“You know, thanks to you, I have the worst visual going through my mind right now! I’m going to have to bleach my brain. Thank you very much!” Jack argues, glaring playfully at him.

“Oh sor-ry for suggesting your neighbors having an x rated play party. How ever will I make it up to you?” Sam giggles innocently, grabbing Jack’s free hand as they walk through to the kitchen.

“DAD! WE’RE BACK!” Jack yells as they walk through the kitchen into the living room, stopping in his tracks when he sees the group of people sitting around looking at him in shock.

“I might throw up...that’s a definite possibility right now…” Jack whispers, leaning over towards Sam.

“Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?! How did you find us?!” Jack yells, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as everyone moves to stand up.

“I called them, I hope that’s alright bud..I figured you’d only want to introduce Sam once..” Hotch asks sheepishly

“What? Of course it's okay!” Jack smiles, glancing around the room at his family before turning back to Sam and pulling him forward.

“Sam...This is my family, its a little dysfunctional and none of us are related by blood, but they’re mine. They used to work with my dad before  _ that case _ and we moved away from them to be safe. Spencer, Derek, Emily, Penelope, Jennifer, Dave, Tara, Luke, Will, Savannah and my cousins Henry, Michael and Hank. They are my aunts and uncles other than Jess who you’ve met before and in the front, is my dad...guys...this is my boyfriend...Sam..” Jack says, introducing everyone. An array of hello’s and hi’s, echo off the walls of the room as everyone relaxes. Jack’s dad walks over to the duo and extends his hand to shake Sam’s.

“Aaron Hotchner...I want to thank you for making my son so happy. This is the happiest i've seen him in a while, and I don't know how much he’s told you but one day he’ll open up to you about it. But he’s happy and you’re good for him.” Hotch smiles, looking over his shoulder at the group wrapping Jack up in hugs and ruffling his hair every so often.

“He makes me the happiest too sir, he’s told me enough to know that you and that group over there, influenced who he is today. If anything sir I think I’m the lucky one. He’s so good and I’m blessed to have him in my life.” Sam beams, looking up at Jack’s dad smiling.

“I like you already kid..come on, they’re going to want to smother the both of you and ask you every question under the sun.” His dad says chuckling.

“I think together, Jack and I could handle them!” Sam laughs, walking over to his boyfriend and wrapping an arm around his waist, enjoying the laughter coming from everyone. And Jack, well, he was over the moon to spend the day with his boyfriend and his family together as they laugh and joke about old memories from Virginia.


	7. And In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in the end, who’s left to pick up the pieces? This is my take on 15x10 so spoiler alert if you haven’t watched it yet!

“Okay, I am plucking a memory about Spencer’s eyes and they are brown with gold on the outside.” Penelope smiles, looking across Spencer’s hospital bed to Diana who was gently stroking her son's hair back as he lay unconscious in the bed.

“I think they’re gold on the inside..” Diana replies, glancing down at her son who began to stir.

“Gold on the inside..” Penelope murmurs softly, choking back tears.

“Gold on the inside.” Diana confirms, placing her hand on her son's shoulder.

“Hey, we were just plucking eye memories about you!” Penelope cries softly, overjoyed at her friends' return to consciousness.

“I heard you..I forgot how much I loved those clouds mom. You helped me remember..” Spencer whispers hoarsely, voice strained from hours of silence.

“I did huh? Maybe I can come back tomorrow and we can watch clouds together?” Diana asks softly, emotion flowing through her voice as it trembles slightly.

“Am I alive or is this heaven?” Spencer questions, glancing around the hospital room

“Sweetie, you are very much alive.” Diana murmurs, smiling down at her son as Penelope struggles to hold back endless tears.

“What happened?” Spencer questions, glancing over to Penelope.

“You had a brain bleed Boy wonder. If JJ and I hadn’t shown up at your apartment when we did….” Penelope cries, wiping away the few tears that slipped out.

“Got it. Is everyone okay? Lynch survived the explosion, and by the time I figured it out, I was already unconscious.” Spencer remarked, sliding his body back to sit up a little bit.

“Easy, easy…everyone’s fine. They’re going after lynch right now. I don’t have any information for once boy genius. I've been here with you and mama Reid the whole time.” Penelope explains, pushing Spencer back in the bed gently.

“Okay. Can you uh, can you keep an eye on mom. I’m really tired?” Spencer asks, eyes drooping slightly.

“Of course. Get some rest, we’ll be right here.” Penelope whispers, smiling at the not-so-little kid in the bed.

When Spencer woke again several hours later, it was no longer his mom and Penelope sitting in the chairs, but JJ, Emily and the rest of the team.

“Hey, did we get him?” Spencer murmurs, blinking slowly as he wills his eyes to focus.

“We got him kiddo. Everett lynch is no more..” Rossi replies, smiling softly.

“We also don't have a jet anymore…” JJ reveals, watching as Spencer’s eyes go wide in shock.

“What do you mean we don’t have a jet anymore?!” Spencer shrieks, appalled at the revelation.

“I uh..blew it up?” JJ announces hesitantly, shrugging her shoulders at the memory of seeing the jet explode into a ball of fire. Stunned at the response, Spencer lays back in the bed staring up at the ceiling. Glancing around the room at everyone’s faces, he remembers that his family is here. But 6 families mourn the loss of one of their own.

“Spence...what's going through your mind right now?” Emily questions, noticing the grim look on the younger man's face.

“That you guys are here with me in the hospital. But 6 families have to bury one of their own because of a decision I made.. I just don't understand any of it anymore. When does it stop?” Spencer explains, voice void of any emotion.

“It wasn’t your fault. We never profiled lynch to be suicidal and we definitely didn’t plan for him to have an escape plan. You were following orders from above and you did what you were supposed to.” Emily conveyed, praying that he understood her reasoning.

“Sure..” Spencer murmured, closing his eyes, letting exhaustion take over his body.

“Get some rest Reid, we’ll see you later..” Matt spoke as he grabbed his jacket and made his way to the doorway, glancing back one more time at the bed before stepping out into the hallway.

After spending a week in the hospital and a couple weeks off of work, the news that Rossi was retiring, JJ was moving to New Orleans, Emily was moving to Denver and Penelope was going across the country for a new job was too much for Spencer to handle. Sitting down with the new director, he expressed his interest in teaching full time, leaving behind his days as a full time BAU agent. After receiving confirmation of the transfer to the academy, Spencer knew he had one more thing to do before he left the BAU, and that was to find the one person he missed deeply that was still alive. Bursting through the doors to Penelope’s tech lair, effectively scaring his sparkly friend, he sat down and explained what he needed from her before she left. Spending the day digging through old files and online paperwork, an address 2 hours outside of Quantico was given to Spencer with a warning not to rat her out for finding it. After saying a quick goodbye to everyone and confirming his attendance to Rossi’s retirement party later in the week, Spencer set off in his barely used car, and headed out to the address Penelope had given him.

Pulling up to the long driveway surrounded by trees, Spencer double checks that he has the correct address before driving up the dirt driveway and parking near the fairly large house. A middle aged woman sits on the porch swing, rocking back and forth gently as she flips through a book slowly. Glancing up at the sound of footsteps, she closes the book and stops the swing as she stands to meet the stranger in her driveway.

“Hi, can I help you?” The woman asks curiously, eyeing Spencer up and down.

“I’m uh looking for an old friend. His name is Dean? I was hoping I could speak with him for a bit if that’s okay?” Spencer answers sheepishly, unsure if it had been a good idea for Penelope to track them down.

“Oh! Dean never gets visitors, gimme a sec okay? I’ll send him out..what's your name?” The woman replies cheerfully, walking towards the front door.

“Owen…Owen Savage” Spencer replies hesitantly, hoping that it would clue his friend in on who was coming to visit.

“Hang on a second, i'll be right back. And my name is Clara by the way, it's nice to meet you..” Clara smiles at Spencer as she walks past him, pulling the front door open and disappearing behind the screen. Turning around to observe the landscape, he imagines what it might be like to wake up to the view in front of him every day. Hearing heavy footsteps and the sound of the screen door opening again, Spencer takes a deep breath and hopes he didn’t make the biggest mistake coming here.

“Well, when Clara said I had a visitor I was a little shocked at the thought of someone coming all the way out here to see me. Imagine my surprise when she says it's the name of a kid the BAU arrested over 10 years ago.” The man says chuckling as he leans against the column on the porch. Turning around Spencer admires the rugged man standing in front of him and smiles widely, as he walks slowly towards him.

“Owen Savage huh? Of all the cases, you pick his name?” The man teases playfully.

“It’s the only one I could think of that would remind you of me. It’s really good to see you Hotch..” Spencer grins, wrapping his arms around Hotch’s middle in a hug.

“You too Reid, you look like hell, but you’ve filled out a lot since I saw you last. Come on in, you can see Jack and meet Clara properly.” Hotch says, grabbing the younger man's shoulder and leading him inside. 

“Son, we have a guest, come say hi.” Hotch yells up the stairs before leading them into the kitchen.

“Sorry we didn’t get to properly meet before. I was worried that coming here would have been a bad idea because of our history but I didn’t want to risk anything. My name is actually Dr. Spencer Reid and it's nice to meet you.” Spencer explains, leaning on the counter facing the woman.

“It’s alright, don't worry. But it is very nice to meet you Doctor.” Clara smirks, laughing softly as she moves to the living room. The sound of footsteps on the staircase makes Spencer tense up at the last second.

“Wait till you see how tall he is.” Hotch smirks shaking his head at his former colleague.

“Dad who’s he-SPENCER!” Jack shouts running full sprint towards him, effectively plowing into him as he hugs him tightly.

“Hi buddy, it's nice to see you again. You’re almost as tall as I am!” Spencer laughs, squeezing the younger Hotchner tightly.

“Dad says I’m going to be as tall as him one day. What are you doing here?” Jack asks, grinning widely.

“Well, effective immediately I am no longer an active agent. I retired from field work and I’m going to be teaching at the academy..” Spencer explains, glancing between the two men.

“Seriously!? What happened?” Jack questions, eyes wide in shock.

“A lot bud, a whole lot of bad stuff happened but the team isn’t really going to be a team anymore. It was time for most of us to move on..” Spencer admits sadly.

“Who left?” Hotch asks, biting into an apple as he leans on the other side of the counter. 

“Who didn’t leave is probably the better question. Matt Simmons, Tara Lewis, Luke Alvez…” Spencer replied softly turning the mood somber.

“You mean to tell me..the rest of the team is gone?” Hotch inquired, amazed that the group had left. Spencer nodded, ducking his head to avoid the gaze of the other two.

“They’re still alive, don't worry, but Emily is moving to Denver to be with Andrew and his daughter. JJ is moving to New Orleans with Will and the boys. Penelope took a job in Silicon Valley. I’m teaching and David Rossi is retiring for the last time..” Spencer whispers, hastily wiping away the few tears that fell onto his cheeks.

“We all walked away from this last case with scars, physical mental and emotional ones at that..I’m sure you haven’t kept up with the fbi cases but this last one…” Spencer murmured, fiddling with the glass of water Jack had given him.

“How bad Spencer?” Hotch questioned honestly.

“We lost 6 agents in a fiery explosion, tracked a ruthless con artist killer across several state lines, performed a hostage rescue, blew up the jet, and throughout the whole thing Hotch...I was in a medically induced coma...I died and was brought back, again..” Spencer explained glancing up at the two whose mouths were wide in shock at the events.

“Spencer-“

“And that’s not even the worst of it honestly…” Spencer said, cutting Hotch off. Glancing over at Jack, Hotch nodded and sent his son away from the kitchen where they were sitting.

“Let’s go for a walk.” Hotch suggested motioning to the back door. Spencer stood up walking behind his former boss as he opened the glass door and stood off to the side waiting for the younger to walk through and on to the back deck. The pair walk down the steps and start walking towards the line of fences across the acre of land Hotch and his family had been living on.

“Spencer, what happened…” Hotch asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

“How much do you know about the last 3 and a half years?” Spencer replied curiously

“Not much. Only that you rescued Emily and scratch was killed. After that debrief, I didn’t want to know anything that happened unless it involved the team. I left that life behind and I made sure I left it for the right reasons, my son is the most important thing and if that meant leaving you all behind, I had to. I promised Haley I would keep him safe and I intend to keep that.” Hotch explained, surveying the land around them.

“Hotch...after you left, I was arrested for murder. I was in Mexico getting an experimental drug for my mom and both myself and the woman who was supplying the treatment were drugged with scopolamine. I was then drugged again against my will with a mixture of heroin and cocaine. I was arrested and charged with the murder of the dr I had been seeing for the treatment. Emily, Matt, Luke, and Rossi were able to get me extradited back to the states, however when it came time for trial, I was found guilty and sent to the milburn correctional facility where I stayed for 3 months before the team was able to find enough evidence to get it overthrown and i was released. Turns out Lindsey Vaughn and Cat Adams were behind the whole thing-“ 

“Lindsey Vaughn...was that name sound familiar?” 

“The witsec case we had in Chula Vista with Lindsey Vaughn, Jack Vaughn and Katie Owens. Yeah..same girl.” Spencer spat out bitterly. Hotch nods, sensing the anger rising off his friend.

“Anyway, she kidnapped my mom and we had to kill her. That was all in one year. What’s next, OH. Remember the consult turned hostage crisis we had with Benjamin Cyrus? Turns out one of the women that was rescued was able to get into witness protection and then had someone forge the paperwork so that she could work for the FBI. Then it turns out that Ben’s followers were still active and we had 299 confirmed murders by them, I was kidnapped-again-and held hostage-yet again-and almost killed for their cause along with Penelope but she was able to escape. And then only a couple weeks ago, a father and daughter were kidnapped and held hostage. Turns out Cat was of course behind it all again. She had help on the outside who did the dirty work, Cat actually pleaded guilty to her crimes and was actually executed last week but her last request was to go on a proper date with me. Turns out that the father and daughter they kidnapped were the family of this girl I was seeing...Cat Adams Revenge. And then the whole thing with Lynch happened and yeah now you're all caught up..” Spencer rambles, forcing a smile as he leans on the wooden fence at the end of the property line.

“Wow...that’s a lot Reid..” Hotch remarked, blowing air out of his mouth in shock. Spencer nodded and they let the comfortable quiet sit for a moment.

“Hotch…” Spencer asked after a couple of minutes.

“Yeah?”

“You remember that letter Gideon left for me?” Spencer whispered, avoiding eye contact

“Of course, what about it?” Hotch questioned, confused as to why his friend was bringing it up.

“I think I understand why he left.  _ ‘Profiling requires belief. Belief in the profile, belief in yourself. After Sarah, I no longer trust myself at home. After tubbs I no longer trust myself in the field. And without that, I have nothing. And that was the last domino. The death of that girl. Hotch being suspended over something that was my fault. I said at the beginning of this letter, that I knew it would be you who came up here. I’m so sorry the explanation couldn’t be better, spencer. And I’m so sorry that it doesn’t make more sense, but i've already told you, I just don’t understand any of it anymore. I’m sorry. I guess I’m just looking for it again, for the belief I had back in college. The belief I had when I first met Sarah and it all seemed so right. The belief in happy endings.’  _ I finally understand what he was talking about Hotch, a call I made cost the lives of 6 agents and because of that, 6 families have to bury a loved one. They never get to spend another birthday, another holiday, another year on this planet. And it's like I told you after Emily ‘died’ if we can’t keep each other safe, then why are we doing any of this? That’s the reason I came out here, because I just don't know anymore. You know, I’m a certified genius with an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and I can read 20,000 words a minute. I have 39 years worth of knowledge and yet, I can’t keep people safe anymore…” Spencer murmurs, choking back a sob trying to claw its way up his throat. Wrapping his arms around his middle and turning around to lean on the fence.

“Spence..” Hotch whispers, turning to face his friend pulling him down to sit on the ground.

“I wish I had some profound answers for you, and I don't. But what I do know is that you have spent 15 years doing a job that nobody else would be able to do. You’ve saved countless lives and sure you lost your footing a couple times, but you came out on the other side stronger than before. You are not the scrawny little kid I met in Gideon's office back then. You could always leave the bureau completely and teach at a college or university, you don't have to stay just because they want you to. And as for those 6 agents, I understand how you feel. It’s hard knowing that you made the best call you could and it still didn’t work out the way you wanted it to or the way you planned it out..but you have to understand that sometimes, the call might be the right one and everything wrong could still happen.” Hotch explains, wrapping his arm around Spencer's shoulder pulling him close.

“I just don’t understand any of it anymore..” Spencer whispers, closing his eyes as the tears start to fall silently down his rosy cheeks.

“Me either son, me either..” Hotch murmurs, leaning his head back on the fence as the pair sit in comfortable silence, listening to the birds chirping high up in the trees. After a half hour of sitting in silence, Hotch stands up, joints cracking as he stretches, and holds his arm out to help the younger man up.

“Come on, you can tell me more about Dave retiring. Clara is making chicken for dinner and I would like to spend more time catching up with you.” Hotch urged, pulling Spencer up to his feet.

“Are you sure? I mean-“

“Of course I’m sure, that’s why I offered.” Hotch laughs, shaking his head at the bewildered expression on his friends face.

“So Rossi remarried ex wife number 3 a couple months ago, and they had a really nice wedding and the cake was amazing because you know you can’t really have a wedding without really good cake. Did you know that traditionally, wedding cakes were made to bring good luck to all the guests and the couple who were getting married? Nowadays, its just purely a centerpiece for the reception.” Spencer explained, his brain running a thousand miles a minute while Hotch walked alongside him just listening.

“Really? I never thought he would go through with another wedding. Although it is Dave so it really shouldn’t surprise me.” Hotch remarked shaking his head in surprise.

“Shock to all of us as well…hey Hotch?” 

“Yeah Reid?” Hotch replied, stopping in his tracks to face the younger man.

“I just..thank you, for everything you know? You’ve helped me a lot over the years and I don't think I've ever properly thanked you, so thank you for everything, you stayed when everyone else left and when you did leave it was to protect your son, but you stayed. You could’ve moved anywhere in the world but you stayed here, 2 hours from Quantico.” Spencer admitted, leaning forward to wrap his former boss in a tight hug, conveying his feeling of gratitude.

“You’re welcome Spencer. Anytime. And you’re right, I could’ve left and gone anywhere, but I stayed because through it all, I wanted to still be close enough in case something happened. Now come on, we’ve got 3 years to catch up on between you, me and Jack.” Hotch laughed, hugging the man back momentarily before letting go to lead him inside. 

And that night after a laughter filled dinner, and promises to come up for Rossi’s party, Spencer knew that maybe one day things would be okay again and he would find that belief in happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this completed and posted yesterday in honor of 1 year since CM ended but I didn’t get a chance to finish it. 15x10 left me in tears when I watched it the first time and I wish they would’ve had brought everyone back at the end for the party. Spent yesterday crying at everyone’s CM tiktok edits so that’s why I didn’t get to finish on time.


	8. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is upset over not having any plans on Valentine’s Day leading Penelope and Rossi to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was totally supposed to be posted on Valentine’s Day and I’d be lying if I said I forgot. I just wasn’t sure if I wanted to post it or not but it’s soft and fluffy. And I have a lot of one shots to post so here we go !

Walking into the BAU today, I knew that seeing everyone with their Valentine’s Day plans and ideas was just going to hurt. I didn’t mention to anyone that I wasn’t planning on spending the night with anyone other than a bottle of wine, their pity looks would make everything worse. 

“Hey, you look like someone kicked a puppy..you okay?” Derek asks, pulling me from my downward spiral. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just ready to go home.” I respond smoothly. 

“Ahh, a hot date then?” Derek teases, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as I laugh, walking past him to my desk. 

Instead of focusing on his comment, I bury my head in paperwork all day, only moving to get lunch and refill their coffee cup an ungodly amount of times. The sound of heels clicking against the tile floor echos loudly in the bullpen drawing attention to the door. 

“Okay! What is everyone doing for Valentine’s Day?” Penelope asks cheerfully, leaning against Derek’s desk. 

“Will and I are going to dinner. Henry and Michael are going to Jess’s for movie night with Jack.” JJ explains smiling softly at the thought. 

“I am going salsa dancing & hopefully ending up in someone else’s bed tomorrow morning.” Emily laughs, shoving her things into her purse. 

“Savannah and I are planning an at home dinner with some takeout.” Derek says as he leans back in his chair. 

“What about Rossi, Hotch & Boy wonder?” Penelope asks curiously, glancing up to the other offices. 

“Rossi has some mysterious plan in the works, Hotch & Beth are going to a theater show I think & Spence has a date!” JJ explains, grinning at the idea of her best friend having a date. 

“What about you y/n? Any exciting plans for tonight?” Emily asks looking across the room at me. 

“Um yeah. I should get going if I wanna be on time. Have a good night everyone..” I sputter quickly, shoving my phone into the pocket of my black winter coat, grabbing my bag from the floor before running off towards the stairs, not wanting to get trapped waiting for the elevator. 

“So, anyone else think it’s a bit odd that our normally smiling agent was all doom and gloom today?” Penelope huffs, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Eh, I wouldn’t worry about it too much PG, They might’ve just been scatterbrained today.” Emily comments, grabbing her things to leave for the night. Everyone else picks up their belongings, leaving their completed files in the basket by Hotch’s office before heading out. Penelope sat perched on the corner of y/n’s desk, glancing down at her phone, debating on whether or not she should reach out. 

“Penelope? What’re you still doing here?” Rossi’s voice carried across the bullpen from his spot at the railing in front of his office. 

“I don’t know Rossi, something was bothering me about y/n today. They’re normally super happy and smiling all the time and today it was the total opposite. I just want to help and I can’t and it makes me sad when I can’t help you guys..” Penelope cries, looking up at Rossi sadly who merely nods in agreement before turning to grab his things. He locks his office and heads down the few steps to stand next to Penelope, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. 

“If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll stop by their apartment on my way home, how’s that?” Rossi suggests motioning towards the elevators. Penelope nods and hugs him briefly, giving him a short kiss on the cheek before wiping off the excess lipstick that transferred. Hurrying off towards her office, Rossi steps onto the elevator and heads down to his car, deciding that stopping at y/n’s apartment is more important than the scotch he was planning to drink tonight. 

Meanwhile across town I sat on the floor between the couch and the coffee table with a bottle of wine popped open and a half full glass next to it. Reading through the old letters friends had sent years ago, I reminisced on the college days when everyone on campus used to get excited over the little holidays in between the bigger ones. Everyone having a valentine and or a date to the Valentine’s Dance the college used to throw. Especially since my friends were now grown with families of their own, most of them either married with kids or engaged to their significant others and yet, here I was, alone on Valentine’s Day while my friends inside and outside of work all had beautiful plans. Grabbing the wine glass off the table, I downed the rest of the glass and poured another full glass before hurling the empty bottle across the room to the wall. It shattered on impact and I sighed, knowing that it would be a tomorrow problem. The negative thoughts crawled back into my brain, bringing attention to the things I knew weren’t true but found hard to believe. A firm knock at the door drew me from my thoughts, wiping the tear stains from my rosy cheeks, I move towards the door. Glancing through the peephole, I sigh softly, undoing the locks and pulling the door open a bit. 

“Rossi, not that I don’t love visits from you, but uh what are you doing here?” I ask curiously, sniffling quietly. 

“Penelope and I were worried about you. She said you seemed closed off and upset today & so I told her I would stop by and check in on you. Plus, I brought takeout.” Rossi smiles, lifting his hand that was holding the takeout bag. Opening the door a bit wider for him to come in, my lips quirk up slightly, already feeling better knowing someone was going to be staying for a while. Grabbing some utensils from the closet, we both walk to the living room & I momentarily remember throwing the wine bottle against the wall. Using the side of my sock, I push the glass towards one spot on the floor, leaving it alone for now. 

“So uh ignore the glass shards on the floor. It’s fine, I’ll worry about it later.” I chuckle softly, glancing everywhere but Rossi’s face. 

“I won’t ask, but I know you needed a friend tonight so I friend I am. Tonight we are not coworkers, just two friends enjoying a relaxing dinner together.” Rossi says smiling before digging into his portion of dinner. I smile, leaning back on the couch and rest my plate on my legs. 

“A friend I did need. Thank you Dave, even if I didn’t know I needed it. It’s turning out to be a better night already.” I spoke softly, glancing up to meet his gaze only to find him looking at me, already smiling. 

“Of course. Now eat.” Rossi laughs pointing his fork towards my plate as I laugh and dig in. 

“Hey Dave?” I question looking at him as he swallows and raises an eyebrow towards me. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day..it means a lot that you’re here. So, thank you.” I smile, turning back to my plate of food. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Y/N, anytime you need a friend, you call and I’ll come.” Dave replies and I smile, nodding in agreement. 


	9. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Emily’s secrets comes out after a takedown gone sideways.

“Garcia, tell me you’ve got an address?” Hotch growls, gripping the steering wheel tightly as the SUV flies down the highway away from the precinct.

“3233 Summer St!” Penelope answers, her voice crackling through the phone.

“Alright thanks Pen—whats our game plan Hotch? If he’s got those kids inside and we bust the door open, they’re dead before we fire any shots.” Emily asks from the back seat, strapping her tactical vest on tightly.

“Soft entry, one or two through the back and one at the front. We need visual confirmation that those kids are there before we take this guy out.” Hotch orders, leaving the rest of the suv silent. As they pull up to the house, the team abandons the vehicles and moves into their designated positions.

“Prentiss, I want you around back with Dave. Morgan, up front with JJ. Reid, stay in contact with swat and make sure they understand the gameplan, we cannot have this go wrong. We move on my mark.” Hotch explains, lowering his voice to just above a whisper.

“3”

“2”

“1”

“GO! GO! GO!” He says as everyone moves silently into the house.

“Clear..” JJ says into her mic

“Clear.” Hotch answers

“I think we’ve got something over here...basement stairs, back of the house..” Emily whispers, raising her wrist to her mouth to speak into the mic. Moving slowly down the stairs to avoid the creaking floorboards, she raises her gun and flashlight, clearing the landing before turning to move into the next room.

“Guys, i've got eyes on the kids but i don't see the—oof” Emily says before getting knocked unconscious by the unsub.

“Prentiss? Repeat that? Prentiss? Emily?” Hotch yells before taking off down the stairs to the basement.

“FBI hands where we can see them, Drop your weapon.” Hotch says, moving slightly so the rest of the team can make their way down the stairs.

“Not a chance agent Hotchner, I’m not making it out of here. I know what they do to guys like me in prison. Might as well have some fun before you arrest me or kill me right?” The man says laughing darkly, not noticing Emily moving silently behind him.

“Drop. Your. Weapon.” Emily growls, cocking her gun aiming it at the back of his head.

“Ok, ok.” He says smirking, before throwing his head back, slamming his skull into Emily’s face, sending her backwards to the ground. The sound of gunshots echo loudly in the concrete room and everything blurs together.

“Em, stay still. You’ve got a head wound from before and a broken nose and probably 2 black eyes by the time we get you to the hospital.” Morgan says, putting a cloth on the back of Emily’s head to stop the bleeding.

“Get Hotch.” Emily spits out, looking around for the unit chief.

“HOTCH!” Morgan yells as he jogs over and bends down next to them.

“Call. Jessica. She’s watching them today. Have her bring them.” Emily pleads as the medics get started with her. He nods and pulls his phone out walking away from the pair.

“Who’s them Emily? Who is Jessica watching?” Morgan questions.

“You’ll s-see..” Emily whispers, closing her eyes as the adrenaline fades from her body. The Emts pick her up on the backboard and move her up the stairs and out the door to the ambulance. As the bus drives off, the rest of the team and the police finish up at the scene before heading to the hospital to meet up with their friend.

As they walk into the waiting area they notice Jessica sitting with two girls around 9 who run up to Hotch the minute the team walks in.

“What happened to mommy Uncle Aaron?”

“Is mommy okay? Do we have to go away again?” The two girls ask, eyes brimming with tears just waiting to spill out.

“No, no. Your mommy got hurt by a bad guy. They’re just checking to make sure that everything is okay and there's nothing else broken. Do you two wanna see if she can have any visitors yet?” Hotch reassures the two young girls as the team exchange uncomfortable glances. The girls nod and he sits them back down with his sister in law before walking back over to the team.

“Um..Hotch. Last I checked, neither of those kids are yours…” JJ whispers, glancing back at the young kids.

“Not mine. But it's not my story to tell. Go see if Prentiss can have visitors.”

“They’re the spitting image of Emily…” Dave admits motioning to the girls as Hotch nods subtly.

“Family of Emily Prentiss?” A nurse asks, glancing at the group in the waiting room.

“That’s our mommy!” One of the girls says, sliding off the chair and running to the nurse.

“Is mommy okay, uncle Aaron says she got hurt by the bad guys.” The other girl says running behind her sister. The nurse bends down to the girls height and smiles softly.

“Don’t you worry, your mommy is okay. In fact, i can take you two princesses back to see her if you’d like?” Holding her hands out for the girls to take they nod eagerly and latch on to the extended hands and walk in step with the young nurse. Reaching the end of the hallway, she lets go of their hands and points to the open door as they take off running.

“MOMMY!” The girls yell in sync, bounding through the open door and up onto the bed.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite princesses? How did you two get here?” Emily smiles, hugging them tightly not noticing the team filtering in around her.

“Aunt Jessica brought us and then uncle Aaron was here!”

“Yeah! Uncle Aaron gave us big hugs when he saw us! And he told us you were hurt by the bad guys, but then Teddy asked if you had to go away again like last time—“

“And then uncle Aaron said no which is really good because we missed you so much last time you had to go away. Not that Ivy and I don't have fun together but it's better when you're there!” The girls explain quickly, cutting each other off making Emily laugh.

“Don’t worry, nobody is going anywhere. But i do have some friends to introduce you to. You know how my friend Aaron is your uncle and Jessica is your aunt?” Emily asks, waiting for them to nod.

“Well, you guys have a lot of aunts and uncles actually. Turn around to face them. Teddy, Ivy these are your aunts and uncles. JJ, Derek, Spencer, Dave and Penelope you'll meet soon. Guys, these are my daughters, Teddy Rose and Ivy Drew Prentiss.” Emily says smiling softly as the girls wave at their new aunts and uncles.

“They’re just like the ones in your picture mommy!” Teddy exclaims looking at Emily.

“Mhm. Those are them, they’re some of the best people I know besides you two princesses.” Emily whispers smiling happily.

“Em, how come…?” JJ asks softly 

“I kept them out of everything, you all know my past. If he knew about them...it wasn’t anything to do with you guys. Hotch knew from the moment he hired me but that was because they were staying with me. When I had to move the girls, Jessica offered to watch them until it was safe and they were. The less people that knew the better. But now that he’s long gone, it’s safer that people know about them. They’re the best things that happened to me. I love being a mom, its hard work, especially with identical twins but they’re worth it.” Emily blushes, looking down at the two sleeping girls in her lap who cuddled against her legs.

“They are hard to tear apart, and their uncle Aaron can confirm.” Emily smirks looking up at Hotch who nods, smiling at the sight.

“Get some sleep, we’ll come back later on to get you.” Hotch says, corralling the herd of agents out of the room. Emily nods and leans back, wrapping her arms around her girls protectively before drifting off to sleep safe, and moderately healthy.


	10. Fly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of paperwork, Hotch comes home to witness Y/N singing their kids to sleep. Super ultra fluff ensues. This is gender neutral with They/Them/Their pronouns. We’re all inclusive here <3 love you all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I cry while writing this? Yes. Was I envisioning the scene where Hotch is leaning against the wall watching Jack sleep and he’s still in his suit and he smiles? Also Yes. Super soft dad Hotch and I’m here for it.

Paperwork days were simultaneously the best and the worst days for Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. The best because it allowed him to get home to his partner and children at a reasonable hour however the downside was that his ‘work children’ never seemed to want to do their paperwork. They would rather goof off and torment each other like siblings. One stern look from their stoic boss however, set them straight and calmed down the antics in the bullpen. Looking down at his phone, he taps the screen to illuminate the display and smiles at the picture of the four Hotchner’s around the Christmas tree from the previous year. Setting his phone back down on the desk, he continues with the endless stacks of files he has to sign. After several hours of mind numbing paperwork, he elects to leave the rest of it for the next paperwork day. Collecting his briefcase and suit jacket, he locks up his office and heads out of the office, noticing the lack of agents mulling around the bullpen he can only hope his children got their work done before heading out. 

*

*

*

The drive from the office to the Hotchner house was filled with comfortable silence as he passed the other cars on the highway. Pulling into the driveway of their house, he noted the lack of lights emanating from the windows and glanced down at his watch. It was only 8 pm, there’s no way everyone was sleeping, stepping out of his dark suv, he tosses the bag over his shoulder and locks the car as he walks to the front door. Upon entering their home, he can hear the faint sounds of his partner singing, which immediately brings a soft smile to his face as he sheds his ‘second skin’ and transforms from Agent Hotchner to Aaron Hotchner. Toeing his shoes off by the stairs, he slowly makes his way up to the second floor where the nursery is, knowing that he would find them in there. Sure enough, when he rounds the corner of the hallway, he stops short to lean against the door frame as he eyes the love of his life rocking their baby to sleep with Jack knocked out in their lap as Y/N sings softly, lulling the still awake baby to sleep.

  
  


**“** **_Wasn’t really thinking, wasn’t looking, wasn’t searching for an answer. In the moonlight. When I saw your face. Saw you looking at me, Saw you peeking out from under moon beams. Through the palm trees, Swaying in the breeze. I know I’m feeling so much more. Than ever before. And so I’m giving more to you. Than I thought I could do. Don’t know how it happened, don’t know why but you don’t need a reason. When the stars shine. Just to fall in love. Made to love each other, made to be together for a lifetime. In the sunshine, Flying in the sky. I know I’m feeling so much more. Than ever before. And so, I’m giving more to you, than I thought I could do“— whistles gently—“Now I know love is real, so when sky high, as the angels try. Letting you and I, fly love.”_ **

Y/N sang, continuing the back and forth rocking even after their youngest fell asleep. Smiling softly Aaron feels himself falling in love all over again at the sight of Y/N smiling at their two children. Meeting each other’s eyes, their expression softens and slowly stops rocking.

“Hey you” Y/N murmurs sleepily 

“Hi love. Want me to take one of these sleepy kids off you?” Aaron whispers, gesturing to the pair on their lap. Nodding, Y/N tilts their head towards Jack, who’s peacefully sleeping across their lap. Picking up the sleeping boy, Aaron helps Y/N stand up from the rocking chair, before moving to tuck Jack into his race car bed that he begged for when he turned 8. Kissing his son's forehead gently, he makes his way back into the nursery to watch Y/N lay their baby in the crib and turn the lamp off. Snuggling into Aaron’s side, Y/N rests their hand on his chest and relaxes.

“Good day sweetheart?” They whisper, grabbing his hand as they walk towards the kitchen for a late dinner. 

“If you count endless paperwork and scolding my work children for firing off little rockets in the bullpen then sure. It was a good day.” He teases as he slides onto one of the high bar stools at the island in their kitchen. Chuckling softly, Y/N gracefully moves about the kitchen, grabbing the leftovers they had from today’s earlier dinner.

“It could’ve been worse, you could’ve had a case honey. And you’re having leftover shrimp Alfredo that we had for our late lunch early dinner today. Hope you like it, Jack had two helpings so I think he liked it.” They joke, leaning against the counter while the food reheats. When the timer goes off, they quickly grab the plate from the microwave and place it in front of their husband handing him a fork as well. 

“I’m sure it’s delicious. It smells great. What did you do today?” Aaron asks, shoving a forkful of food in his mouth. 

“Well Jack had a half day, so when he came home we went for a walk down at the park. He practiced his reading with our little one and then he helped put his new soccer gear in the garage while I started dinner.” Y/N explained cheerfully, running their hands through their hair. 

“It sounds like you guys had a busy day!” Aaron said, standing up to put his plate in the dishwasher. Nodding their head in agreement, they walk over to him and rest their head on Aaron’s chest. 

“Yup, and now all I wanna do is cuddle up with my husband and sleep for a few hours before our little bug wakes up for a midnight feeding.” Y/N yawns, beginning to doze off.

“That can be arranged. I’ll take the midnight feeding this time since I wasn’t here for it the other day. Come on love, I think it’s bedtime.” Aaron says, placing a kiss on his partner’s forehead. Leading them up the stairs and into the bedroom, they shower together quickly before cuddling up under the covers and drifting off into a peaceful sleep filled with love and dreams of the Hotchner family.

  
  
  


_(Song in bold is Fly Love by Jamie Foxx from the movie Rio)_


	11. To Build A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender neutral reader is siblings with Derek. Fixing up a house involves swearing and fluff between the team and the newly introduced sibling. 
> 
> They/Them/Their pronouns. We’re all inclusive up in here. Don’t like it, don’t read it.

“Der, you’re coming by the house today right? The support beams arrived last night and I’m anxiously awaiting your arrival so we can put them up.” I explain over the phone. My brother Derek and I had invested in a historic home that was put on the market and I underestimated how much work it was going to need. Having my brother restore homes on the side of his FBI job came in handy. 

“Y/N, we’re flying back from a case. I hope we’ll make it back before dinner time but I can’t promise you I’ll make it today..” Derek replied sheepishly as he glanced around the police precinct where his team was packing up the files. 

“Derek! Seriously?! Fine, the beams can wait another stupid week. I’ll do other stuff then. Don’t worry about it. Bye.” I huff, ending the call and tossing the phone onto the counter before pouring another cup of coffee in a to-go container and moving to get dressed in some old clothes. 

Meanwhile across the country, Derek stands in the middle of the police precinct, staring at the blank screen of his phone before shaking his head and heading back into the conference room. 

“Everything okay?” JJ questions, glancing up at her friend curiously. 

“Yeah, just Y/N being annoying like always. I had told them to call me when the beams came in and I would make it over either that day or the next day. And they came in last night so they expected me there today but when it struck 12pm east coast time and I hadn’t shown up well...” Derek explained rubbing his hands over his bare head anxiously. 

“So basically they’re pissed at you because they didn’t know you were on a case because Derek Morgan forgot to tell the one sibling that lives in Virginia, that we weren’t going to be home. Am I right?” JJ jokes, smirking at the unamused expression on Derek’s face. 

“Yeah, basically.” Derek admitted, picking up one of the file boxes to bring to the records office. 

“You’ll figure it out. You always do!” JJ smiles, patting his shoulder before walking past him with the last box. Shaking his head he stores the last box before heading off to the SUV’s waiting to take them to the jet. After everyone gets settled and the jet takes off, Derek leans back and thinks of ways to rectify the sibling situation without creating too much of a blowout. 

“Hey Reid?” Derek questions, getting up and leaning over his chair to glance at his friend. 

“What’s up?” Spencer replies, flipping through his book at his normal pace. 

“How long would it take to get back to Virginia at the current rate of travel?” Derek asks firmly. 

“Well if we get caught in the jet stream and have good tail winds that work in our favor and there’s no storms back home. 5 hours 33 minutes give or take a couple seconds.” Spencer replied nonchalantly. Clapping Spencer’s shoulder he replies with a rough thanks and slides back into his seat. 

“Derek Morgan, what has you so anxious? Did you forget to get a girls number or something?” Emily shouts from the back of the jet, stifling a laugh, JJ rolls her eyes at the playful banter between the two grown adults. 

“Ha ha. Very funny Prentiss. No I might’ve forgotten to tell Y/N we were on a case, and so they were expecting me to be at the house today to install the new support beams that came in. But I plan to make sure I’m there as soon as we get home. I just hope they aren’t angry with me.” Derek admits, frowning at the thought before putting his headphones on to drown out the rest of the team. 

“I’ve got a bit of an idea if you guys are down for it?” Emily whispers glancing around at the team. Everyone nods as Emily begins to explain her ‘flawless’ plan to everyone else. 

  
  
  


The next morning at the historic home was rowdy, between Derek & Y/N yelling, singing, occasionally arguing and the normal construction sounds, it was a wild morning. The sound of car doors closing were barely heard by the two inside who were in the midst of a heated argument that could be heard from the street. 

“DEREK. THAT’S NOT EVEN REMOTELY THE COLOR WE ORDERED! I ASKED YOU TO DO ONE FUCKIN’ THING DAMMIT.” Y/N shouted, flinging paint everywhere as they gestured with their hands to the walls. 

“WELL IT’S THE ONE THEY GAVE ME AT THE STORE. YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT SHIT TAKE IT UP WITH THOSE ASSHOLES NOT ME! YOU ASKED ME TO PICK UP PAINT AND THAT YOU ALREADY ORDERED IT ONLINE. I PICKED IT UP. IF THEY GOT IT WRONG THAT’S THEIR FUCKIN’ PROBLEM!” Derek fires back sternly. 

“OH EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING MY DAMN HOUSE TO LOOK THE WAY I WANTED IT TOO. NEXT TIME I'LL LET A GODDAMN DESIGNER DO IT HOW ABOUT THAT?!” Y/N scoffs crossing their arms across their chest. 

“Uh Morgan?” Prentiss asks hesitantly, not wanting to get in the middle of a sibling battle. 

“Prentiss?! Shit, hey guys. Wait. What are you doing here? Don’t tell me we have a case?” Derek asks, noticing the team standing behind her. 

“Uh no case. We came to help?” JJ says poking her head out from behind her. Blinking in shock, Derek smiles after a moment and motions to follow him inside. 

“Y/N we have reinforcements!” Derek yells into the house, followed by a loud crash & a string of swears and a groan. 

“Fuckin’ hell that hurt like a bitch. What are you talking about, reinforcements…” Y/N mutters coming around the corner covered in paint. 

“Oh...uh hi?” 

“Guys this is the youngest of the Morgan siblings, this is Y/N Morgan. Y/N this is my team from work. There’s Emily, JJ, Hotch, Rossi, Penelope and-“

“Spencer Reid. He talks a lot about you in particular. It’s nice to meet you all as well. Don’t be shy, come in. There’s plenty to do!” Y/N laughs, smiling as they observe their brother laughing and joking with his teammates. 

The rest of the day was filled with laughter from everyone, two paint wars and 3 boxes of pizza. The team spent the evening getting to know the youngest Morgan sibling and they got to observe Derek’s playful relationship with the team & Y/N couldn’t ask for a better brother than Derek. 


	12. I Had Nowhere Else To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s apartment flooded and realizes they have nowhere to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!!! I’m so so sorry that there haven’t been any one shots posted lately! I’m trying to get caught up on my fic because I’m going to be away next week and wont have any time to write anything. Here’s a short one shot i put together last night and edited this morning.
> 
> If anyone has any specific one shot ideas, DM me on twitter @cat112_ i have a 5+1 set i have planned out for the big 7 but if you want a specific character please lmk and ill do my best to write it for you. If you do DM me, make sure you include your username for Ao3 so i can tag you in the summary for the one shot!

Sometimes the cases felt like they stretched out for days on end, even if they were only away for a couple days. Especially after this last case where two children had been held hostage in a trailer home after being abducted from their homes, it felt like the case spanned two weeks due to the stress they all were under. Normally returning home meant a few days off, relaxation and a home cooked meal. So it was quite the surprise when 20 minutes into the team being back at the office, they heard a string of loud swears and a high pitched shriek followed by a door slam. I ran out of the conference room and grabbed my bag from under the desk and ran out of the office, taking the stairs two at a time to get down to my car faster. Unlocking the car and auto starting it at the same time, I all but threw my bag into the passenger seat and booked it out of the 3 story parking garage. Pulling up to my complex, the sight of several police officers and the other tenants that lived on the first floor, sent me into panic mode. Parking the car on the opposite side of the street, I grabbed my badge and walked over to where the officers were standing around preventing people from going back inside.

“Excuse me but you can’t go in there.” One of the officers said, holding his hand out to block me from going any further. Holding my FBI badge up to his face and pushing my sunglasses back on my head to look at him closely,

“Sir, I live here and got a call from my neighbor telling me the building had flooded. I’m going in to salvage whatever I can and document the damage. Either you let me in or I call your supervisor and explain that you’re denying me access to my home, take your pick but keep in mind, I just got back from a case involving kids and I have no patience left.” I threaten, and the cop lifts the tape up, allowing me to head into the building. 

Immediately after pushing the front door open, my boots hit the water and I swear loudly, letting the door slam behind me as I slowly make my way down the water-logged hallway to my apartment. Upon entering the apartment, the first thing I notice is the amount of water in the apartment and the lack of light in any room. Grabbing my flashlight from the pouch on my belt, I flick it on and inhale sharply at the damage caused by the flood. Making my way to the bedroom, the emotional dam breaks when I realize that 80% of my clothes, shoes and sentimental items are destroyed from having been submerged in water for several hours. The sound of my phone ringing echoes loudly in the apartment and I carefully grab my phone from my back pocket and swipe to answer the call.

“Y/L/N” I answer, sniffling softly as I continue to survey the damage.

“Y/N, where are you? You ran out of here without saying anything to anyone..” Hotch questions, noting the sniffling in the background.

“I...my apartment flooded and apparently everything has been sitting in water for two days, and I um.. I just found out like an hour ago...almost everything is destroyed. I uh..I need some time off if that’s alright? Just to, fuck, just get some shit sorted I guess..” I reply, crying silently at the overwhelming moment.

“Of course, don’t hesitate to call if you need anything. Do you have a place to stay for now?” Hotch asks, listening to his subordinate stress out as he paces around his office.

“I, um, haven’t gotten there yet. I have to document everything and see what I can salvage..” I explain.

“Of course, we’ll help anyway we can. Call for anything alright?” Hotch says and hangs up after an exchange of goodbyes. Shuffling through the water, I make it to my closet, grabbing whatever clothes weren’t damaged from the water and sticking them in a Rubbermaid on top of my bed. After 2 hours of sifting through the damage and documenting everything for the insurance company, I carried everything out to my car and stuffed the Rubbermaid in the backseat along with the backpack of paperwork that thankfully remained untouched before feeling the familiar pricks of tears in the corners of my eyes. Looking down at my phone, I noticed how late it had gotten and coupled with the fact that it was a weekend, I sincerely doubted I was going to be able to book a hotel room at the last minute. Scrolling through the contacts I had in my phone, deciding on who I could call, I broke down and locked my phone, chucking it into the passenger seat before sliding behind the wheel. Taking one last look at my apartment building, I drove off towards the suburbs hoping that it wouldn’t be long before I was able to return.

Pulling up outside of Rossi’s mansion, I take note of the lights glowing brightly in the windows of the first floor and turn the car off, leaving everything in the backseat. I take a couple of shaky breaths as I walk up the stone steps to his front door and knock firmly, hoping that he could hear it inside before stepping back and looking down at my feet. The familiar sound of the lock being undone, draws my attention back up and the door swings open, revealing an extremely dressed down David Rossi staring at me in shock.

“Y/N! What a surprise! Is everything okay?” He asks, ushering me inside to escape the chilly air outside. Sighing, I run my hand through my hair and turn back to face him with tears in my eyes.

“Um, my apartment was flooded, two days ago apparently, and I just found out about it today.. hence why I ran out of the bau when we got back.. everything I owned had been sitting in standing water for two days straight and my landlord wasn't answering anyone’s calls.. and I didn’t know where else to go for the night and I’m so sorry I dropped by without calling.. I just got in the car and started driving and before I knew it I was here..” I sob, hugging my torso tightly as I look everywhere but Dave’s face. He walks over to me and pulls me into a tight hug, whispering sweet nothings in my ear to calm me down enough to talk. Finally calming down, he leads me into the kitchen and sits me down on one of the barstools at his counter.

“Here’s what's going to happen, you're going to get whatever you were able to salvage out of your car, and bring it inside up to one of the guest rooms. You’re more than welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Tomorrow, we’ll talk to Hotch and see if we can get your insurance paperwork drawn up and get the ball rolling on that. And then we’ll go from there..” Dave reassures, handing me a glass of water as I nod, grateful for everything already.

“Don't worry Y/N, I've got you, and so does the rest of the team. And when the time comes that you decide to move out and get a new place, we’ll all help move you in and help you get settled.” I send him a watery smile and nod, uncurling my hand to grab his and squeezing it tightly, conveying my appreciation and thanks. He pats my hand and turns around to move about the kitchen, no doubt cooking something Italian as I sit there relaxed for the first time in a while. I’ll relax tonight and when tomorrow comes, I know that i'll have the whole team behind me to help along the way if needed.


End file.
